


Whiskey Sour, Sweet

by cielsdemon



Series: Ficlet Dump [13]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: Grell makes a bad day sweeter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My docs continue to unearth these little hidden gems I've forgotten all about. Enjoy :)

There’s a dull knock on the door of Grell’s flat before the door swings open and someone comes lumbering inside. Only two people have a key to her home and William is far too proper to ever walk into a room unannounced, which leaves –

  


“Eric?” The only reply she receives is a grunt in her direction as Eric dumps whiskey into a clean tumbler. Grell’s lips purse as she walks forward, bare feet slipping quietly over the hardwood floors. “Rough day?” she ventures, hands raising to knead at Eric’s tense shoulders.

  


Eric downs the whiskey in two short gulps, then exhales a harsh breath. “Like you wouldn’t believe.” He shakes his head, shrugging off her hands, and turns to face her, the glass he’s holding hanging precariously by his fingers.

  


Grell looks up to meet his eyes and tips her head to the side. “Do you want to talk about it?” she offers. She knows he won’t. They both know where this is headed.

  


Eric’s eyes rove up and down her body and she uncrosses her arms, allowing the scrutiny. Eric has made it abundantly clear in the past that he likes what he sees and she is anything but shy around those she holds dear.

  


“No,” he finally says, head shaking again. Grell smiles. “I want you to sit on my face. We can talk after.”

 

Her smile widens, hungry.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)


End file.
